Romeo and Juliet is for Suckers!
by smileyfox5150
Summary: A re-telling of the Shakesperian tale from the Digimon perspective. Beelzemon as Romeo and Renamon as Juliet, with plotchanges you'd never see coming! Doesn't exactly follow Shakespeare's version. Especially the ending.


**Hey, there. For those who don;t know me, I'm smileyfox5150. How d'you do?**  
**Rview, and all that jazz. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Romeo and Juliet or Digimon. But you knew that.**

**And so, I humbly present to you... **

**Romeo and Juliet is For Suckers!**

* * *

_INTRODUCTION_

The Digital World is a place so similar to our own, and yet so vastly different. Earth's laws don't abide in this domain, and though it is filled with sentient beings, it thrives with chaos and conflict. Each day is a brutish and primitive battle for survival. But some have risen above the barest instinct to live and have moved on to thrive. To become the stuff of legends.

There is a place in the Digital World, a hidden place, where the greatest of scholars hide away from the world and write down script alongside the prophesiers. There are great halls simply overflowing with page after page of prophesized text, each leaf of starch white paper pressed into rolls and forced into the most crowded spaces. Every so often one of these prophesies comes out of the haze and turns into reality. And one single, insignificant scrap or page, crumpled in a dust corner, can turn out to be a life changing prediction.

_Two opposites from the high and low houses shall fall. _

Short, vague, and unimportant. _Seemingly_ unimportant.

Though there have been many worldwide power struggles in the extensive history of the Digital World, but none more long and hopeless than the battle between the Holy Knights and the Demon Lords. Though at first glance, one would mistake the Holy Knights as the much goodlier party. As it were, almost equal are the two houses.' The Holy Knights could most adequately be described as corrupted. Their corruption is very subtle, and because of their previously earned status and title, are found to be misusing privileges and going out of their way to inflict harm on those not with them. They are drawing a line between the people: are you in or out? They are seeking for the Demon Lords to be annihilated, instead of justly keeping the peace. The Demon Lords, for all their conquest, are easily defined as 'the bad guys, and rightly so. Not much can be said in their defense, with the notion in their minds that they deserve possession of the world. But not all who serve under the Demon Lords are necessarily evil.

Food for thought.

_PROLOUGE_

Two households, both alike in dignity

(In Digital World, where we lay our scene),

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where data spilled makes hands unclean.

From fourth the pow'rful ranks of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers lose their life;

Whose misadventured, piteous overthrows

And with their death enter into new life

The fearful passage of their hate-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents rage,

Which, with their children's end, naught will remove,

Is now the tale that comes to the page;

The which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

_ACT 1, SCENE 1_

Two Digimon were walking through the Desert Level of the Digital World, a place where the endless orange-brown sand never ceased blowing. One was a Matadormon, the other was a Dracmon. Dracmon pounded his fist into his palm, looking rather agitated. "Matadormon, I swear we won't carry this disgrace! This… humiliation!"

Matadormon glanced at the first with a bored eye. "Right, otherwise we'd both be Numemon!"

"If we are provoked, which we were, (and terribly so, might I add) we would attack!"

"Yes, and while you live you'll keep out of death." He scoffed, as if Dracmon's statement had been the most obvious thing in the world.

Dracmon showed off his arms. 'I'm a dang good fighter when I have reason."

"Are you kidding me? You suck! You'd get creamed, reason or no."

"Anyone in service to the Royal Knights is reason enough!"

"Yeah, sure, but you'd stoke the fight, them run away. I've seen if before."

"Naw, but see, I'd get them to all stand close together, then I could-"

"See, that proves it! Weak ones always try to do the least work possible."

"But then I'll be able to kill all of their men! Is that not the important thing, that they we removed from existence?"

"This fight is between our masters and all those under their power. I suppose the ends justify the means."

In the distance, two figures could be seen coming towards them. One was a Gargoylemon, and the other was a small Gatomon.

"Look, here come two of the Royal Knights' ranks now. Get ready for a fight." said Matadormon, looking rather anxious. Dracmon could almost hear the rapiers stashed under the folds of Matadormon's sleeves tensing, ready to fire.

"I got your back." agreed Dracmon, a wide smile of mischief crossing his face.

"Why, so you can run off when I'm not looking?" scoffed Matadormon

"Don't worry."

"But you worry me."

Dracmon's face broke into a wide smile. "Let's have a little fun with these two, shall we?"

Both vampire digimon disappeared. A moment or so later, Gargoylemon fell onto his back.

"Hahah, you tripped!" laughed Gatomon.

"I did not! Something tripped me." rebuffed Gargoylemon.

"Wasn't me."

The two vampire digimon reappeared at the top of a rock pilliar, crouching over the edge to watch their mayhem unfold.

"Well, then, who was it? Stop lying!"

"I swear, Gargoylemon, it wasn't me!"

The two viruses couldn't help themselves. They laughed loudly, alerting the Royal Knights of their presence.

"Was it you?" Gargoylemon asked, indignant.

Dracmon whispered to his companion. "Should I say yes?"

"No! You moron."

"Oh." he said, embarrassed. He turned back to the Holy Knights. "Nope. Not me! Not in a million years! What ever made you think that?"

"Are you lying to my face?" shouted Gargoylemon, angry.

"Of course not, sir." Dracmon added a mocking bow. "We mean you no harm."

"Do you want to start a fight with us?"

"…"

"I know it was you. Come down here so we can delete you peacefully and move on."

Dracmon broke into laughter.

"He's _laughing_ at us. You dare laugh at the Holy Knights?" Now even Gatomon was infuriated.

"Oh, no!" continued Dracmon.

"Here comes one of ours!" whispered Matadormon into Dracmon's ear. Indeed, a lone Wizardramon was coming towards them. "With a three to two advantage, we'll win for sure." noted Matadormon.

"Alright," commented Dracmon to his companion before shouting down to the two vaccines. "But, I mean, it's not my fault you're so darn funny! You Royal Knights, you're all a joke. The Demon Lords will wipe you from existence!"

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Gargoylemon, readying his fists.

"That can be arranged." smirked Matadormon, raising his own arms. "Fight if you're so powerful, then," he continued. "Dracmon, remember your training and don't you dare turn tail on me!"

"Never!" Dracmon hissed as the two vampire digimon jumped off of the rock, barreling towards the two vaccines.

"Go alert Omnimon. I'll be able to hold off these leeches," spat Gatomon as she digivolved into Angewomon. Gargoylemon nodded and sped away. Angewomon looked to her opponents and smiled as their expressions of sadistic glee turned stony.

She readied her bow and sent fourth a volley of arrows. "**Celestial Arrow!**"

Dracmon was clipped by the attack, and cried out in pain. Matadormon, being ingrained with the grace of a dancer, avoided the arrows of light and sent out his own attack when he landed on the desert floor. "**Thousand Arrow!**" he cried. The rapiers hidden in his arms were flung with direct precision at Angewomon. She grit her teeth together as she spoke. "**Heaven's Charm!**" A large cross appeared before her, pushing forward and deflecting Matadormon's attack. It gained velocity and rammed Matadormon into a stone pillar.

Dracmon looked around nervously. He might have been strong, but he was only a rookie. With Matadormon unconscious, there was no way he could defeat Angewomon!

"Wizardramon, help!" he cried as he dodged another round of light arrows. He turned to Matadormon, saying, "I'll go warn the Demon Lords! You have WIzardmon to help you."

"Leaving so soon?" cried Matadormon. "Though Wizardmon is a better fighter than you, he is too concerned about peace. And he can never be punished for his peacefulness because he is a kinsmen of Lord Lucemon! Coward!" Matadormon scowled. "**Chouzetsu Rappashū**" He placed a well-aimed hick on Angewomon's flank. Dracmon glowed with the light of Digivolution and sped off as Sangloupmon.

"Stop fighting, fools! Nothing good can come of this." Wizardmon yelled over the din. He raised his staff to try and nullify their attacks with his own. "**Electro Squall!**"

"You dare attack my men? Turn, then, Wizardmon, and look upon your death!"

Wizardmon did indeed turn. There, standing with his short broadsword drawn, in all the glory of the raging lion, was Leomon. A high ranking member of the Royal Knights, and well known hater of all virus types. He was one of the most ferocious and skilled warriors of his time.

Wizardramon lowered his staff slightly. "I'm here for peace! Put down your sword and help me stop

them."

Leomon laughed. "What, talk of peace with a virus type? I hate them as much as I hate the Demon Lords, so, therefore, you twice as much. Have at you, coward!"

Leomon struck at Wizardmon with enough force to fell a Elephantmon. "**Beast Sword!**"

WIzardmon dodged. "Leomon! Stop this naivety! I'm not here to fight!"

Leomon's face was unresponsive to Wizardmon's plea. "And I'm not here to talk!"

From high above, a swarm of BladeKuwagamon observed their tussle. Matadormon managed to hit Angewomon with a kick from his Burudoggu attack. Wizardmon continued to fend off Leomon's blows. The naturally formed rock pillars around them were beginning to crumble from their missed blows.

"Look at them, fighting again." buzzed one in the swarm.

"They'll tear the Digital World apart." replied another.

The leader of the swarm agreed. "Come on, then!" It dive bombed the combatants, rallying his swarm to follow. "Down with the Royal Knights!" shouted some. "Down with the Demon Lords!" cried others.

From his chair in the Palace of the Royal Knights, Omnimon heard of the fight from Gargoylemon.

"What? A battle?" Omnimon stood. "We must aid our men! Crusadermon, rally the troops!"

"Yes, of course," the pink-clad Crusadermon said haughtily as he sped off. "All those able to battle to the Desert Field! All those able to battle to the Desert Field!" Digimon sped to and fro, readying themselves to go and fight.

Over in the Dark Arena at the Demon Lord's Castle, Lucemon had also heard of the battle.

"Another fight, you say?"

A bulky humanoid figure with pale skin and golden hair sat upon a velvet throne, anger in his voice. Lucemon CM's ten wings - five angel, five demon - flared behind him as he stood. "They won't give up, will they? Very well, then. We must join in this battle!"

The bowing Sangloupmon who brought the message nodded. "Yes, my lord." He dared to look up at Lucemon, and asked, "Shall you be attending this battle?"

For a moment, the Demon Lord's eyes blazed with fighting spirit. Then, he sighed. "No, I cannot. Ilong to go and teach them a lesson they shall not soon forget… but I do not with for any data to be spilt by my hand. It is against my… peaceful nature." Lucemon turned to Sangloupmon with hellfire in his voice. "But do send any and all of my troops. We shall not fall under the Royal Knights' weak hand!"

Sangloupmon bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Soon, a small battalion of various virus types had assembled, armed t the teeth and ready to fight. Led by Sangloupmon, they charged out of the Darn Arena and were soon at the battle field.

The battle became a frenzy of fear and aggression, with data being lost on both sides of the fight. The original four combatants managed to remain strong.

Only did the fighting cease after the Digimon Sovereigns Azulongmon and Baihumonappeared. They stood in the sky, looking down upon the civilian and soldier riot with displeasure.

"You rebels!" cried Azulongmon, his voice bellowing over the sand. "Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their weapons against their own neighbors…"

The fighting didn't cease.

"They won't listen to me?" Azulongmon commented to Baihumon. "You there!" he shouted at the masses. "You men, you beasts, who satisfy your anger with fountains of each others' data! I shall smite you if you don't put down your swords and listen to your angry Sovereign."

Below, the sound of fighting ceased. Battle cries dwindled,and weapons were dropped intothe sand.

"_Three times_ within the past week now riots have broken out in the Digital World, all because of a casual word from you, Royal Knight and Demon Lord sides. _Three times_ the peace has been disturbed in our streets, and the Digital World's citizens have had to take off their peaceful faces and pick up rusty old spears to part you. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, you'll pay for it with your lives. Everyone else, go away for now." He glared at the mass. "Who among you represents the Royal Knights?"

Crusadermon stepped forward. "I, Sovereign."

"You, fetch your leader Omnimon and send him to my domain. Now, who among you represents the Demon Lords?

Sangloupmon holwed.

Azulongmon frowned at this lack of respect. "Tell your lord to come to my domain taler, around noon. I shall deliver my judgments to the both of them, and I'll tell what else I want from them. As for the rest of you, I'll say this once more: go away or be put to death."

All parties disbanded.

Back in the Demon Lord's Castle, Lucemon and Wizardmon stood, discussing the events and Azulongmon's call. "Who started this fight up again?" Lucemon asked. "Speak, old friend. Were you here when it started?"

"Your servants were fighting your enemy's servants before I got there." Replied WIzardmon passively. "I drew my sword to part them. Right then, that hothead Leomon showed up with his sword ready. He taunted me and waved his sword around, making the air hiss. As we were trading blows, more and more people showed up to join the fight, until the Sovereign came and broke everyone up."

The Demon Lord of Pride looked worried. "Oh, where's Beelzemon? Have you seen him today? He has been missing for some time. I'm glad he wasn't there for that fight, though. He is so reckless. He would have gotten himself hurt."

"My lord," replied Wizardmon, "I had a lot on my mind an hour before dawn this morning, so I went for a walk. Underneath the sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the Forest Level, I saw beelzemon taking an early-morning walk. I headed toward him, but he saw me coming and hid in the woods. I thought he must be feeling the same way I was - wanting to be alone and tired of his own company. I figured he was avoiding me, and I was perfectly happy to leave him alone and keep to myself."

"He's been seen there many mornings, making a cloudy day cloudier with his sighs. But as soon as the sun rises in the east, he comes home to escape the light." added Lucemon. Though the head Demon Lord was not often prone to such care, he had developed a soft spot for their youngest Lord.

"He locks himself up alone in his bedroom, shuts his windows to keep out the beautiful daylight, and makes himself an artificial night. This mood of his is going to bring bad news, unless someone smart can fix what's bothering him." Lucemon watched Wizardmon out of the corner of his eye.

"My lord, do you know what's bothering him?" asked WIzardmon, curious.

"I do not know," said Lucemon with a tint of sadness in his voice. "He will not tell me."

"Have you done everything you could to make him tell you the reason?"

"I tried, and many of our friends have tried to make him talk, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn't want any friend but himself, and that motorbike of his, but you know I can't understand it." Lucemon said, clasping his hands behind his back in irritation. "Though I don't know whether he's a _good_ friend to himself, he certainly keeps his own secrets. He's like a flower bud that won't open itself up to the world because it's been poisoned from within by parasites. If I could only find out why he's sad, I would be as eager to help him as I was to learn the reason for his sadness."

Both Digimon fell silent as they looked out into the courtyard below the balcony of Lucemon's room. Walking toward the Castle was none other than Beelzemon himself.

"Look—here he comes," said Wizardmon. "If you don't mind, please step aside. He'll either have to tell me what's wrong or else tell me no over and over."

Lucemon gladly opened the door for WIzardmon. "I do hope you can find out what's been bothering him. Good luck."

Wizardmon walked out to where Beelzemon sat, by the high outer walls surrounding the Castle, cleaning up his sentient motorcycle, Behemoth.

"Good morning, my lord," commented Wizardmon casually as he strode up beside Beelzemon.

"Sheesh, Wiz-head, what did I tell ya 'bout callin' me stuff like that?" remarked the Demon Lord of Gluttony as he wiped dust from Behemoth's headlight. "You can cut the formal crap, I ain't got time for it." Though his words were rough, they lacked the usual spitfire behind them.

"Time?"

"Yeah, time. Time sure passes slowly when life sucks, don't it?" Beelzemon sighed. He rose from his crouched position. Compared to WIzardmon, he was a giant. Six feet tall, skinny but with broad shoulders, and wrapped up in leather as tight as a mummy. His three red eyes were closed in thought."Did I see ol' Luce up there not too long ago?"

"Yes." Wizardmon bumped Beelzemon in the shoulder with his staff. "Beelzemon, what's wrong? You've been… not yourself as of late."

"Good. Maybe that'll get her off my back…"

"Her?" querried Wizardmon. "Are you in love?"

"Out."

"Out?"

"Out of love. She's gaga for me, but I can't stand her!" Beelzemon groaned, slumping against the wall in defeat. "And the worst part is, she's convinced that we're gettin' hitched."

"I'm sorry. Love looks like a nice thing, but it's actually very rough when you experience it."

Beelzemon laughed. "What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants." Beelzemon stood, cracking his neck. "So, where should we eat…?" Beelzemon paused, looking at a thin stream of data hanging onto Wizardmon's staff. "There was a fight? Tell me I didn't miss a good one!"

Wizardmon opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when Beelzemon covered his mouth his his clawed hand. "No, don't tell me—I know all about it. All fights have a lot to do with hatred, but more to do with love." He kicked at the wall in anger. "Brawling love! Loving hate! Love that comes from nothin'! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together in an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake - it's everything except what it is! She's driving me up the wall! Are… you laughing?"

Wizardmon tried to hold it in, but couldn't. "Don't tell me it's Lillithmon again."

Beelzemon spread his arms. "The one and only."

Wizardmon nearly choked on his laughter.

"See?" groaned Beelzemon. "This is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your mocking, so there's even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you're going to make me sadder by feeling pissed off." He mounted Behemoth. The machine purred, anxious for another long ride. "Here's what love is: nothin' worth havin'. What _else_ is love? It's a wise form of madness. Later, Wiz-head."

"Wait! I'll come with you. It would be very friend-like to just let you go alone."

"I'm not alone, I got Behemoth." said Beelzemon. The motorcycle roared, as if offended.

"Right. So how deep is this Lillithmon problem, anyways?"

"She stalks me, Wizardmon. Every waking hour of every day. She's… uugh. I ain't even gonna say."

"Take my advice - don't think about her."

"Hah! Teach me how to forget how to think!"

"Do it by finding someone else. She can't be your mate if you've already mated."

"No way!" scoffed Beelzemon. "I ain't ready to be tied down like that, and besides, my mate's gonna have to be the one! Y'know, _the one_. I ain't gonna just jump on the first pretty girl I see; if I did that, I'd be with Lillith in a second. I mean, she's pretty but sheesh!" He groaned, letting his head fall on Behemoth's back. "Sorry, Wiz. You can't teach my how to forget when she's about ready to splatter my data over the walls if I refuse."

He revved Behemoth, and started off.

"I'll show you how to forget, or else I'll die owing you that lesson!" cried Wizardmon as Beelzemon sped away into the afternoon.

* * *

**Yes, I understand the battle descriptions are small. But in Romeo and Juliet, there is nothing more than 'they fight' so I decided to keep it frank. **

**REVIEW NOW. ITS EASY. CLICK GREEN BUTTON = UNLOCK ACCHIEVEMENT. **

**Yours truly,**

**smileyfox5150**


End file.
